All I Ever Did Was Love You
by 777nicole777
Summary: All I ever did was love you. And yet you hurt me. You break me. But now...can you fix me? Read and Find Out! Please REVIEW!


Chapter 1

"The divorce will be finale in two months." a man in a clean cut suit said monotonously. "Is there anyway to speed up the process?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "I'm sorry sir, but no." Sesshomaru merely turned his glare to Kagome sitting on the other side of the table and replied "Very well." Kagome knew he was looking at her but she merely focused on the corner in the room. She was only seventeen and already she was getting divorced. Her and Sesshomaru had gotten married when she was fifteen. They had been betrothed but neither of them minded. They had known each other since they were little. They had grown up together. They had been there for each other! They had been inseparable up until now, but that didn't matter anymore. Sesshomaru hated her and nothing she could say would change that.

The meeting was over so Kagome slowly got up, making sure to take her time, so that she wouldn't have to see him. Nothing really mattered anymore. She didn't have anyone, since her and Sesshomaru had to move so far away for his business. It tore her to pieces every time she saw his face, so for the most part she focused on the ground. Kagome stepped out into the cold sunshine and started her long walk home. She was wearing converse, skinny jeans, tank top, and a hoodie. It would take her an hour to get to her small apartment so she didn't waste any time.

By the time Kagome got home she shivering from the cold. She had three hours until work so jumped into the shower and tried to warm up. Kagome had finished high school last year. She had taken extra classes, came to school early, stayed late, taken summer school, and everything else imaginable, and it worked.

Kagome finally stopped shaking and relaxed and allowed her mind to wander. Suddenly she was pulled back into the past. She remembered Sesshomaru kissing her goodnight and how he would hold her close when they slept. Kagome was then wrenched into a painful memory of Sesshomaru teller he didn't love her. He kicked her out of their house. He wouldn't listen. He didn't care. He left her and he wasn't coming back. She suddenly remembered that she had to get the rest of her stuff from their, no wait...his house tomorrow. Kagome's alarm on her watch brought her back into reality. She got out and got ready. It didn't take her long though. About half an hour later Kagome came walking out in tight jeans, red heels, black tank top, and a spiked belt. Kagome grabbed a tight leather jacket and her purse and was out of there.

When the cold air hit her skin Kagome suddenly became more alert. The wind blew Sesshomaru right out of her mind and she wasn't complaining at this point. Putting all her troubles and sorrows behind her Kagome walked to Kitty's bar. When she entered the familiar sounds of the bar everything seemed to make everything okay. "Hey Kitty, I'm here!" A motherly, fun loving woman came around the corner and smiled. "Good to see ya. How did the meeting go?" Kagome frowned and replied "He still hates me and wants the divorce." Kitty walked forward and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and said "Hun, if he can't see past all those lies, then maybe he just doesn't deserve you." Kagome smiled a little at that. "Yeah maybe." Then suddenly Kitty turned and looked at the clock and pulled out the vodka. "Kagome, listen you have been letting all this junk boil inside you for a while now and I think it's time to vent it out." Kagome knew she was right she plopped down on a stool, took a big gulp of the clear liquid, and told her everything.

"I just don't get it! We have known each other since we were little! We love each other! We know each other better than we even know our selves! Kitty I loved him with everything I had! He was my world. How could he not trust me?" Kitty simply listened and nodded because she knew better than to interrupt. "How cold he think that I cheated on him with Naraku? The freak was trying to rape me! He beat me! He tried to kill me! And Sesshomaru let him! Because he wasn't there!" Kagome was sobbing by now. "He has known me since the day I was born! I thought he loved me! I thought he would be there for me but...he wasn't. Kitty, he was my happy ending, and Naraku ruined it. I was so naive! He told me that he had a letter from my mom. He said she was ill. So I let him in but when the door closed...everything changed. He dragged me upstairs and he threw me on the bed and started chocking me. Then I hit him and ran to the kitchen but he tripped me in the living room and started kissing my neck. I hit him in the groin that time and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife but when I turned around...he threw me on the counter. I cut his cheek a little but it wasn't much. Then he hit me so hard that I couldn't move I was so dazed. He made it look like I had cheated and Sesshomaru believed it! I was crying when Sesshomaru got home but he thought it was because of guilt. He told me to get out and that he never wanted to see me again. He said that a whore belonged in the streets not in his living room. I tried to tell him what had really happened, but he started yelling and telling me to shut up but I wouldn't and then he pushed me so hard that I fell. Everything seemed to freeze. He refused to look at me, or talk to me. He just shut off his heart and his love. So I got all my clothes and started looking for an apartment and well you know that rest." Kagome looked down and sighed. Kitty gently put her hand under Kagome's chin and lifted her gaze to meet hers. "Kagome, don't forget how much he loved you but also don't forget how easily he left you. He doesn't deserve such a wonderful girl." Kagome nodded and Kitty hugged her. Then the two started to set up the place and get ready for work.

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru sat in his living room staring at nothing and allowing his mind to wonder. 'How? How could she do this? How could she cheat on him? Why would she do this?' then suddenly he remembered to mixed scents all over the house. He remembered Kagome crying on the bed. He knew she was only faking but the tears and the pain it all seemed so real. He wanted more than anything for it all to be true but he knew better. His mother had been right all along. She was a whore and she did break his heart.

Kagome downed a shot of vodka and continued making drinks. Tonight was busy and Kagome enjoying it. She liked her job and enjoyed working with her hands. When it was finally time to close Kagome stayed and helped clean up. "I hope your not doing this for a raise." Kitty said jokingly. Kagome laughed and replied "No, I just don't want to go home yet." Kitty looked around and said "You can't run away from this. So, grab a bottle of whiskey, get drunk, and face it tomorrow with a hangover." Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Kitty always knew just what she needed. The two hugged and then started their walk home.

Kagome was so tired that she simply put her stuff on the counter and didn't even change into pajamas. She simply stripped to her undies and got in bed. It took less than two minutes to fall into dreamland.

The alarm clock next to Kagome was driving her mad! Finally she got up and made herself a bowl of cereal. Kagome sat cris-cross on the couch, hold her cereal with a huge shirt on and bunny slippers, while watching cartoon network. She didn't have anything to do until noon so she just relaxed.

At eleven thirty Kagome called for a cab, since she sold her car, and pulled her hair up. Then she went to her closet and put on a pair of skinny jeans with a yellow tank top, and some converse. Kagome heard the cab horn and grabbed her purse and a small white sweater and headed down stairs.

Sesshomaru had almost forgotten about Kagome coming over to get her stuff. His heart sped up at the thought of the miko but he shoved those feelings away. She betrayed him! She tore his heart out and stomped on it! She broke him...and he let her.

Kagome could already see the house and it made her heart clench. She didn't have anymore tears to cry so she just sighed and put her purse on her shoulder. She asked the driver to wait and told him that she wouldn't be long. Kagome approached the door and prepared for the worst. Then with a steady hand she knocked.

When Sesshomaru opened the door it was like time froze. All the pain and betrayal some how managed to slip away from them. For mere seconds, feelings so strong that they blocked out the rest of the world, swallowed them whole. They were drifting away from the reality and Naraku's lies. They were falling deeper and deeper in love until finally Sesshomaru pulled away and put his mask of ice back on. It was in that moment that Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was just too far away. Her voice, her love, her heart, they could no longer reach him. Kagome had lost him.

Sesshomaru was cool, calm, and collected on the outside but inside he was shocked and scared. 'All it took was a glimpse at her face and I'm lost!' He doesn't even know how he managed to pull himself back together but he was grateful. Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed her in then he shut the door and pointed to her stuff and said "I have gathered everything that you left and placed in that box." Kagome nodded merely picked up the box and quietly said thank you. Kagome's heart was trying to swallow itself and it really hurt.

Right as Kagome was walking out the door Sesshomaru turned and took something off a shelf and said "Wait, you forgot this." Kagome turned and her eyes softened and she looked down. "That's yours. I made it for you when we were little." Sesshomaru merely inspected it, 'hnned', and then dropped in the trash. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart shattered and Sesshomaru just danced all over the pieces.

Kagome didn't say anything else. She just gathered her stuff and walked out the door. The sadness that poured off her broke Sesshomaru's heart all over again. Guilt laced his entire being like poison, until he remembered everything that she had done. Then his heart froze and he went on with his day.

Chapter 3

After Kagome went home she relaxed until she had to go to the doctors for a check up. Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the door and stopped. Suddenly he ran to the bathroom and barfed her guts out. "What is wrong with me?" Kagome slowly got up and managed to get outside. When she felt the fresh air she suddenly felt better. She popped a mint in her mouth and got in the cab and went to the doctors office. It had been two weeks since she had seen Sesshomaru and to be honest she missed him.

When Kagome arrived she was almost immediately called from the waiting room they took some blood test and did some scans and then told her they would call her Tomorrow. It was quick and painless, exactly how she wanted it. Kagome decided to just go straight to work instead of going back to her empty home.

"Hey Kitty, I'm here early." Kitty yelled back "How did it go at the doctors?" "Nothing really, they just said that they would call me Tomorrow." Kitty popped out of nowhere and nodded and said "Hey come here and help me with these decorations." "Okay"

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk working when he saw that he had an email for the doctors. Of course he opened it but the news was shocking. The email read

Dear Mr. Taisho,

Congratulation! Your having a baby!

Sesshomaru froze and read it over, and over, and over again. Finally he stood and told his assistant that he was leaving then he called up some people and found Kagome's apartment. He was not impressed. The building was falling apart, but what really bothered him was the fact that the door wasn't locked.

It was only eight and Kagome was exhausted! Tiredly she climbed too many stairs until she finally walked into her apartment. She flipped on the lights in the living room and went to the kitchen she took a bite of an apple and suddenly flew to the bathroom. When she was done tossing her cookies she just sat there for a couple of seconds until finally she stood and washed out her mouth. When she looked up there stood Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had told himself as he waited for her to come home that he didn't care and that is was Naraku's baby. It had to be. But when he watched her run to the bathroom he just couldn't help it. Worry swallowed him as he followed her. He couldn't hold it back.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru stepped forward without saying a word until Kagome put a hand on his chest, stopping him and said "What do you want?" "For you to stop moving!" Then he lowered himself to one knee and Kagome's heart soared. Gently Sesshomaru placed his head gained her stomach and listened. There!, he could barely hear it, but it was there, the sound of a second heard beat. The he pushed his nose on her belly and sniffed. The baby...was his.

Kagome gently put her hand on Sesshomaru's head and without thinking Sesshomaru's arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close. Still on his knee's, Sesshomaru suddenly felt amazing and then memories stomped that away. Quickly and gracefully Sesshomaru rose and pushed kagome away.

"Kagome your pregnant with my child." and just like that he left. Kagome felt dazed as she moved around and put on her pajamas. Then she shook away the hazy feelings and called Kitty. Kitty was happy for her but Kagome was still in shock. Slowly she slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's demon was begging him to go back! All of his protective instincts were going off like alarms! He had to protect his mate! Then just like before he remembered the pain, the heartache, and the betrayal. His demon slithered back into his cages and Sesshomaru proceeded with his evening until he got a phone call that stopped everything. Sesshomaru's mother had also gotten the email and told him she would be visiting for a few days and congratulated him. Sesshomaru made his was to his cold bed and fell into a a dreamless sleep.

Kagome was awoken by someone slamming her door. Groggily she sat up and looked at her clock. It was noon and today was her day off. She was not happy. Wearing nothing but a huge t-shirt and undies, she stomped into the living room and froze. A flustered Sesshomaru stood there on the phone. The night before flashed across her mind and she suddenly remembered how he kicked her out, how he called her a whore, and how he pushed her. Everything exploded and she grabbed her glass vase and threw it! It hit his head and shattered.

Sesshomaru slowly turned and faced Kagome without breaking eye contact he hung up his phone and asked "What do you thing your doing?" "Defending myself from a criminal!" Sesshomaru raised one silver eyes brow before asking "How am I a criminal?" Break in and entering baby!" with that she threw another vase. Sesshomaru caught it but barely missed the knives. Once she grabbed the frying pan though Sesshomaru didn't have a chance. One Second he see's Kagome and the next everything goes black.

Kagome was so angry and then everything came crashing down! She fell onto her knees next to Sesshomaru and started sobbing. Bending over she laid her head on Sesshomaru's back and slowly her sobs stopped. With tears still streaming down her face, Kagome laid down with her back against him. After a couple of minutes she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stretched. He was slightly unconfortable until he an agonizing headache. Everything that happened the night before came crashing down and he jumped up. Kagome was nowhere to be found and that worried him. Suddenly he realized that what he was doing and he grew angry. He marched into Kagome's room and found her sleeping. Mercilessly he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her awake. Kagome shot up and suddenly ran to the bathroom and started barfing, this was not one of his brightest plans.

After half an hour everything started to calm down, but not for long. "Kagome, I need you to move back in." "No." "Kagome, I wasn't asking." "And I wasn't listening." "Look, my mother found out that your pregnant and is coming to visit and she is not going to like her grandchild living here. Plus things wouldn't be like this if you hadn't cheated." Kagome smiled sadly and pleaded weakly "I didn't cheat." Kagome thought she didn't have any spark left until she saw him roll his beautiful gold eyes at her. "You know what? I don't care what your mom thinks! Screw you and her! Now get out!" she tried to stomp out of the room only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. "If you don't' do this...then every single penny I put to your families name will disappear." Kagome looked down at the ground in defeat and sighed. "When do I move?" Sesshomaru smirked and replied "Now."

By morning all of Kagome's stuff was moved back into the house. Slowly she made her way down the stairs for breakfast. She tense and couldn't relax at all. Plus the fact that she didn't have Sesshomaru to hold her at night caused her to barely sleep at all. When she made it to the kitchen Sesshomaru was already eating and didn't even look up when she came into the room. Gently she took a seat and picked at her food. She didn't say a work to him, but then again she didn't feel that she needed to.

"Kagome-" Sesshomaru said coldly "We need to discuss out living arrangements. For one, you will be sleeping in our room while my mother is here we need to act like we're a married couple, understand?" "Yes master." she replied sarcastically. "Kagome I'm serious!" "Blow it out your face, you wanker!" with that kagome stomped up the stairs after losing her appetite. Sesshomaru just sat there dumbfounded.

Kagome slamed her door open only to find that none of her stuff was there. This only made her even more upset. Very angrily she stomped into Sesshomaru's room and found all her stuff. Kagome suddenly became very determined and soon started taking out her anger on the task at hand...moving everything back.

Sesshomaru had been in his study for more than two hours when he heard a crash. He didn't understand why but suddenly his heart sped up and all he could think about was Kagome. Fast as lighting he shot up the stairs only to see a pityfull Kagome bleeding and silently sobbing.

Sesshomaru carefully picked Kagome up and carried her to the bathroom. Then he sat her down on the counter and gently cleaned her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kagome sounded like a child almost and it made him want to baby her. "Kagome, you don't have to apologize for falling." Kagome simply nodded and Sesshomaru sent her off. Looking down at the floor he realized that he had to stop. He couldn't fall for her trap again. He could not let his heart be torn apart by her again. Then just like that, Sesshomaru surrendered his heart to the bitter cold.

Chapter 5

The next week was nothing but stress! But when Sesshomaru's mother came, everything got worse. Headache after headache, Kagome went through her day trying to act like the perfect little wife only to be brought down or criticized by Sesshomaru or his mother. She was always exhausted and almost never got a break! She was always running around and fetching things for Sesshomaru's stuck up mother. She would often lose her appetite but she would always try and eat something for the baby. Speaking of the baby Kagome would often find Sesshomaru staring at her small baby bump. She didn't mind though it was the one thing that brought her peace.

Three weeks flew by painfully and stress fully. Kagome turned and looked at the calendar on the wall and closed her eyes then she put her hand on her swelling stomach and said "It's Mommy's eighteenth birthday baby!" She felt a gentle kick and smiled "I love you so much baby! I'll never let anyone hurt you like I have been. I will always love you and be there for you baby!" When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru staring at her. Gently she got off the bed and went over to her closet. "I'm going by the post office to pick up your mother's stuff, then I am going to pick up your mother's drycleaning, and then I am going to get the groceries. Was there anything else I needed to do?" Kagome asked tiredly. Kagome's vision suddenly got a bit fuzzy and she stumbled a little when she walked. Sesshomaru was at her side in a heart beat. "Kagome?" Kagome just sighed and regained her posture and then asked the question again "Was there anything else?" Kagome didn't look up instead she focused on her baby bump. "No, there wasn't anything else." with that he left.

Sesshomaru had completely forgot about her birthday! What was he supposed to do? He waited until she left and ignored the pain in his chest. Then he went out to find a present. Sesshomaru found the perfect present after an hour and a half. It was a cute teddy bear that said #1 Mom, which was kind of ironic because she really wasn't going to get to be a mom. The second the baby was born he was kicking her out and taking the kid.

Sesshomaru sighed and made his way into his house. He was then greeted by his mother. "Son, we need to talk." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his mom into the living room. "I know everything." Evidently Kitty called looking for Kagome and somehow the conversation turned and she ended up finding out everything. Or so she thought! "Son you can not let that **girl** take care of your child!" "Of course not mother. As soon as the baby is born it will be taken away and she will be out of this house."

The timing of this conversation was perfect because Kagome was in the back putting up groceries and heard everything! Kagome walked into the living room in shock and asked gently with tears in her eyes "You're going to take my baby? Why?" Then with growing volume and hysteria she yelled "I didn't do anything! All I ever did was love you!" Sesshomaru stood quickly and retorted with "You cheated on my you filthy whore! You slept with Naraku! So don't sit there and lie to me!" Kagome was so upset all she could do was run straight to her room, slam the door, and lock it.

Kagome went into hysterics! She was shaking, crying, having a mental and emotional break down when all the sudden a sharp pain in her abdomen silenced her. She was bleeding and she could hardly stand. It was almost like a monster period only ten times worse.

Sesshomaru's mother beckoned him to sit down but the scent of blood forced him into over drive. He was up the stairs and banging on the door in less than two seconds. "Kagome, open the door!" Gasping breath was his only answer! He slammed down the door and the sight before him scared him. He picked up Kagome bridal style and quickly got her to the hospital.

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room with his mother. She was fidgeting which meant she knew something. "What?" he finally asked her. "Was Kagome pregnant when she cheated?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded "Then she couldn't have possibly cheated." Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he demanded "Mother! Explain!" "Son, the sperm of another demon or half demon kills the fetus of another." "How do you know?" "Because back in my time that was out birth control!" Suddenly everything tumbled onto his shoulders! Then the doctor came in and didn't make it any better. "Sir, I'm so sorry! She had a terrible miscarriage. This happens all the time. Though normally due to mass amounts of stress." Sesshomaru felt like a monster."

Kagome opened her eyes and her hands immediately flew to her stomach. It was flat. 'Where is my baby?' She looked around but didn't see anything. 'Did Sesshomaru...?' She suddenly started to panic. Just when she was going to scream for him he appeared in the doorway. "Where did you take my baby?" Sesshomaru strode over and kneeled down. "Kagome-." he didn't get to finish. Kagome knew that look! Something wasn't right. Gently she whispered "What happened to my baby?" "Kagome, you had a miscarriage." Kagome's entire world fell at her feet. "Kagome, I'm so sorry!" "GET OUT!" Sesshomaru didn't want to go but after a couple more shouts he was gone.

Chapter 6

When she was finally able to go home Kagome simply went into the baby room and stayed there. She didn't eat. She hardly slept. All she could do was sit in the rocking chair and stare at the wall or cry. She didn't talk much either short answered were all she had for anyone. All she did was stay in her own little world and never came out until one night. It was raining hard, thundering and lighting . Kagome was startled awake. Then it thundered so loud the house seemed to shake. Kagome suddenly felt awake not just physically but mentally. She suddenly felt alone, sad, scared, angry, but mostly Kagome felt...alone. Quickly she tip toed to Sesshomaru's room and stood next to his bed. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sat up and turned to face her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" "I...I...um..." All the sudden it thundered and Kagome flinched. "I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Sesshomaru immediately started scooting over and then patted the bed. That was all she needed. In seconds she under the blanket shivering. Sesshomaru slowly reached out and pulled Kagome to him. Then when she relaxed Sesshomaru took his chance and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Kagome merely sighed and smiled in contempt then she lost the look as she rolled over and faced Sesshomaru and said "I lost my baby, Sesshomaru." Then she fell asleep.

After that night Kagome faced reality and stopped pushing the world away. Kagome and Sesshomaru moved back to their old house. The most amazing thing happened after the move, Kagome started to bloom! She laughed and smiled and would even sometimes show public affection. It took sometime though but eventually she would even kiss him goodnight! Life was starting to get better.

"Sesshomaru?" "Yes, Kagome?" "I just want you to know that...I love you." Sesshomaru stopped everything he was doing and turned to face her. "Kagome, I, How can you say that after everything I did? I killed out baby! I threw you out! Kagome...I...I...I'm a monster." "Sesshoamru I know what you did! And I forgive you! I know that we **both** messed up! But we have to move on with our lives! I meed you Sesshomaru, mistakes and all! And no matter what you do I'll never stop loving you!" Sesshomaru fell to his knees and pulled Kagome to him. "God Kagome! I love you too! And I swear I'll never hurt you again!" Kagome just him close until he stood and the two smiled and together they went on with their life.

One Year Later...

"Goodnight Kagome." Kagome rolled over and let Sesshomaru pull her to him. Then she kissed him on the lips and whispered. "Goodnight." Then she tolled over and snuggled down. Five minutes later she rolled back over and propped herself up and said "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you...I'm pregnant."

The End


End file.
